Wake, a Clique version
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: Massie, Claire, Dylan and Alicia were planning on having a fun summer vacation in a small Oceanside town, hanging out in the Blocks summer home. But what happens when one of them get gifted with an amazing ability, that's also a curse. With the help of her friends, Claire has to find a way to break the siren curse; while staying alive. A take of Amanda Hockings watersong novels.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR THE WATER SONG NOVELS, THEY BLONG TO LISI HARRISON AND AMANDA HOCKING.**

**Summary:**

Massie, Claire, Dylan and Alicia were planning on having a fun summer vacation in a small Oceanside town, hanging out in the Blocks summer home. But what happens when one of them get gifted with an amazing ability, that's also a curse. With the help of her friends, Claire has to find a way to break the siren curse; while staying alive.

A take of Amanda Hockings watersong novels.

**Prologue**

Penn, Lexi and Thea were staring at the four girls as they strutted down the boardwalk. Penn turned to her sisters.

"Which one do you think we should take?" She asked, still examining them.

"Lets see if they go down to the water, that way we can see if they even swim." Thea suggested, and with a curt nod from Penn they followed the four girls as they luckily went to the water. The sporty looking one turned to the amber eyed one, who seemed to be the leader.

"Come awn Mass, just come in the water for a little bit!" the sporty one pleaded, but the amber eyed one responded with a glare

"Do I _look _like I want my hair to be ruined by stupid ocean water?" The amber eyed one responded with a sound of disgust. "My GAWD Kristen, don't be stupid."

Penn turned to her sisters. "The amber eyes is way too annoying, and I hate the name Kristen. Let's see what the others are like." Her sisters nodded, and they resumed watching the girls.

The blonde walked towards the redhead and Spanish looking one. "You guys wanna go swimming."

The Spanish one shook her head, and the redhead burped then said, "I got pretzels to eat, so nah."

Penn was disgusted with the redhead. "The redhead is disgusting, and there's something I don't like about the Spanish one." She looked at her sisters, who nodded.

They watched as the blonde ran into the water, and then started swimming with ease. Penn's eyes lit up, making her look even more beautiful than usual.

"Her. I want her." She declared, and her sisters agreed with her. The blonde would be the perfect addition.

**So do you think I should continue this? Do you like it? It was just in my head one night, so I decided to write it down so I wouldn't forget it, and it's been in my head ever since…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo people actually want me to continue this :D I actually really didn't think that people would want me to... But I'm glad you guys doo! The Briarwood Boys will definitely be in this story (:**

**To those of you who haven't read the Watersong novels, Penn, Lexi and Thea are the original sirens who had the curse brought on them because they were too busy flirting and swimming and singing with boys, and that allowed Demeter's daughter Persephone to be kidnapped. Demeter was furious and she cursed Penn, Lexi, Thea and Aggie. Aggie was killed by Penn because Aggie had been trying to destroy the curse, which would ultimately kill all the sirens. So the sirens then had to search for a new addition, and they focused on the one girl they thought would be a good addition. So that's who Penn, Lexi and Thea are (:**

**So here is chapter 1!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own the clique:( or the watersong novels:(**

Massie POV

Ugh. Dylan keeps eating pretzels and talking at the same time, which means her chewed up pretzel flecks are flying out everywhere. I am seriously losing my patience. Finally one lands on my bare skin, and I decide I have had enough.

"DYLAN!" I screech, causing her to stop mid chew and talk.

"What?" she asked, swallowing hard. I took off my sunglasses and glared at her.

"You're _disgusting _chewed up food just landed on me! Do you realize just how annoying you are?!" I bust out, steaming mad. Dylan looks really hurt, but I don't care. It needed to be said. "If you wish to remain in the PC, you are going to have to STOP with your disgusting eating habits! Do you even realize just how disgusting you are? I am so SICK of it!" I shouted, causing people to look over at us. Dylan looked really hurt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"You should be. And no one was even listening to you, by the way. So shut up and eat your freaking pretzels and sit AWAY from me, or stop eating your pretzels. Your choice." I glared, ignoring her hurt look.

"Okay." She said quietly, moving away from me and eating her pretzels in silence. Now I felt a bit bad, but its pretty disgusting when someones chewed up food lands on you. Speaking of, I need to get it _off _of me. I groaned in disgust, and got up and walked to the water.

Kuh-laire was still in the water, _obviously _showing off her swimming skills. Ugh. I went in until I was waist deep, and watched as the pretzel particles went off me and in the water. I grinned, satisfied.

And then someone splashed water all over me, ruining my perfect hair.

I screamed, and then whipped around, my eyes glaring. I saw a model. No lie, she looked gorgeous. She had silky black hair, dark eyes, full lips, and bright white teeth. My eyes widened. The insult I had been about to dish out was lost in my throat as I looked at the girl.

"Calm down. Its only water." The girl smirked. Her voice was like honey, and she seemed to be catching the attention of every man she had passed on her way to the water. Like literally, they were all openly staring at her.

I somehow managed to snap out of the trance I had been in, focusing on my ruined hair. "Not when you paid $600 for a blowout! Who do you think you are?" I demanded, glaring at her.

"I believe I am Penn, and you are a whiny little brat." She said, smiling widely. Her teeth looked abnormally sharp. I gasped. "Now, please, keep your mouth shut for the sake of everyone else's ears, kay?"

Her voice was melodic, and I found myself nodding, shutting my mouth as I walked back up to my towel. I lay down, and picked up a book I had brought and started reading.

I didn't know why I did it, but it still happened.

Penn POV

After showing amber eyes who was the real leader here, I turned and sunk down in the water, then swam to the blonde. It was pretty easy; I was there in a matter of seconds. I tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped, and then turned around.

"Oh, um hi?" her greeting came out as more of a question. I smiled.

"Hey, my name is Penn. What's your name?" I asked, giving her a once over. She was pretty average looking; she had wide dark blue eyes, light blonde hair that went just below her shoulders, bangs that were falling in her eyes, an average body size, and not very many eyelashes. None of that matters, she will soon be extraordinary looking.

"Claire." She said very quietly. She seemed soft spoken; I think she will be good at taking orders.

"Nice to meet you Claire. Hey, me and my friends are having a party later tonight, would you like to come? Only you. Not any of your friends." I asked, allowing my voice to become somewhat musical so she would agree easier. She nodded, looking entranced. "Good. Come to the beach at 11:00 tonight. I'll see you then Claire." Then I went under water and swam away, going to meet my sisters.

I meet up with them at a giant rock that was away from everyone's view. They looked up as I approached, and I smiled widely, feeling my teeth become sharp.

"She'll be there tonight." I stated proudly, and my sisters grinned.

Get ready for a new world Claire.

**Soo heres chapter one! Hope you guys liked it, I am strting on chapter 2 now!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Sorry its kinda short!**

**oh hey, and gues what? Lisi Harrison tweeted me!**

**heres the conversation, straight from twitter(:**

**Morgann3 ****aCleverChipmunk **

**LisiHarrison** will there still be another #Clique movie? I read on a blog there would be, but that was years ago… Will there be another?

**Lisi Harrison** **LisiHarrison**

**aCleverChipmunk** Nope no second Clique movie, sadly. There were plans to make one initially but they fell through. Its the nature of the biz

**Morgann3** **aCleverChipmunk**

**LisiHarrison** aww:( I guess so:( Thank you for answering my question! I'm a big fan of all your books(: hey, at least I have Fanfiction(:

**Lisi Harrison** **LisiHarrison**

Exactly! I really love some of the fan fiction that has been sent my way. So creative. **aCleverChipmunk**

**in caase you didn't realize, I am aCleverChipmunk**

**I was sooo happy she tweeted me! and she retweeted my first question!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**any of you guys a fan of Teen Titans? Greg Cipes, the voice of BeastBoy, FOLLOWED ME! and favorite one of my twets XD**

**and the weird thing is, I don't even have that many followers ._.**

**alright bye now!**

**thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Claire POV**

I swam over to the rest of the PC. Massie was reading, Kristen was playing volleyball with a couple of other boys, Alicia was on her iPhone, most likely searching for more Ralph Lauren, and Dylan looked really upset while furiously chomping on pretzels.

I got out of the water and walked over to them. I sat next to Dylan.

"What's up Dyl?" I asked softly, nudging her with my knee.

"Nothing." She mumbled, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"What happened? Di someone say something?" I asked her, feeling bad.

"Massie yelled at me and said that she might throw me out of the PC all because I was talking and chewing pretzels at the same time and some of the pretzel landed on her." Dylan blurted out, a few tears leaking out. My mouth dropped open.

"That's not fair! That is so mean! Then again, it is Massie we're talking about." I fumed, I hated that Massie had been so cruel to Dylan. Dylan nodded, and then wiped her tears away.

Dylan I and had come a bit closer since Massie almost moved to England. We became even closer after she stole Derrington back from Dylan, and then once she got bored of him, stole Cam away from me. She was now dating Cam, and it made me so mad. But I didn't want to lose the friendships I had with the other girls, so I acted like I was over it. Dylan _was _actually over the Massie/Derrington thing, mainly because she had a new boyfriend.

But I still loved Cam, even though he broke up with me for Massie. I guess its just like that saying; there will always be that one jerk that owns your heart.

"You know Dylan, maybe its time we moved on from Massie." I said suddenly, sitting straight up and looking at her.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked, her voice a bit scratchy from crying, bordering on sarcastic.

"We get Alicia and Kristen to turn on her." I said, a plan slowly starting to form in my head.

"It might work." Dylan said doubtfully, seeming to mull it over. "We could give it a try."

The rest of the time was spent discussing different ways to make it happen, very quietly talking so as to not let anyone hear what we were saying.

"Come AWN! Let's go, it's getting dark. I want to watch Pretty Little Liars, and there is NO WAY im going to miss it just because you guys aren't leaving." We heard Massie snap.

Dylan and I both rolled our eyes, but stood up and got our stuff.

"Geez Mass, calm down. It's not like you were saying it a lot. All you had to do was say you wanted to leave and we would've." Alicia said, crinkling her nose.

"Be quiet Alicia. Let's GO!" Massie shouted to Kristen, who ran over and got all her stuff.

* * *

So we walked back to the Blocks summer home, and once we got up there Massie turned to us with a HUGE smile on her face. Me and Dylan exchanged wary looks.

"Soo the reason I wanted us to get going so quickly was because I got the guys to get flown out here! They'll be spending the rest of their vacay out here!" Massie squealed. I felt sweat start pooling under my armpits, and looked at Massie.

"Why would you do that? You know me and Cam don't get along!" I yelled at Massie, glaring. She smirked.

"Get yourselves prettied up. They should be here in no time. Oh, and Claire? It isn't my fault you can hold onto your boyfriend." And with that, she walked into her room. I stared after her, my mouth open.

"What a BITCH!" Dylan exclaimed, looking astonished.

"Don't call Massie a bitch!" Kristen snapped at her, then walked after Massie. "Oh, and shes right Claire. You should keep a better hold on your boyfriends."

"I can't believe them." Alicia murmured, walking into the room she shared with Kristen. Massie had her own room obviously.

"You guys are lucky you don't have to share a room with her." She called over her shoulder to us.

I felt my eyes stinging, a sure sign of tears. Dylan was rubbing my back comfortingly, but it didn't help. Then I realized that I had been invited to a party from that girl Penn.

"I gotta get ready Dylan; I got invited to a party." I explained to her what Penn had told me, and she nodded.

"At least I'm going to have Kemp." Dylan said with a half hearted laugh.

"Yeah. You guys are such a cute couple." I said, smiling at her. She blushed. "I should be back around like 1 or 2 in the morning." She nodded, and I went into our room and started searching for something to wear. Finally I decided on a Forever 21 zebra print string bikini, and Lauren Moffat dark red sundresses with white Marc Jacobs flip flops.

Then I did my makeup, I decided to try for something sexy. I choose a winged smokey eye, thick eyeliner on my top lid, thick mascara with fake lashes, and dark red lipstick. It looked amazing, the lipstick actually didn't make me look like a clown.

I decided I wasn't going to take my phone with; I didn't need to hear Massie whining about me not being here. Dylan knew where I was, and that was good enough for me.

"Bye Dyl!" I shouted as I walked out the door. She called a goodbye after me, and I started walking down the hall. Just as I opened the door, I saw people standing there, posed to knock.

And outside was the Briarwood Boys. That obviously included Cam.

Well shit.

* * *

**Cam POV**

The guys and I were just laughing about what Plovert said about us and the girls being the only ones here at Massie's summer home. And we were just about to knock on Massie's door, when it opened by itself to reveal Claire.

She looked okay, like her face was pretty hot, but she had always been probably a D+ in looks, whereas the rest of the PC ranked probably about an A- average. She looked alright right now, but that was because she was trying. The rest of the PC was about an A even when they weren't trying, and Claire was a D- when she wasn't trying.

She rolled her heavily lidded eyes, which I had to admit was kinda hot. One of the best things about her outfit was that her cleavage was showing, but I think she was wearing a swim suit underneath. I really liked her lips.

But I was over Claire, and I'm dating an upgraded version. Massie, the girl every guy wanted.

"Hey Claire." I heard Derrick say behind me. She smiled sweetly.

"Hey Derrick, Josh, Kemp, Chris, Dempsey, Griffin, Landon. Harris? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused. He grinned.

"They wouldn't let the boys go without a chaperone, so that chaperone would be me." He gave her a grin as he obviously checked her out. She gave a little half smile, and giggled as she tilted her head to the side.

"Kemp, Dylan's waiting for you upstairs." She said, slowly turning her head to Plovert. To my surprise, she turned to me. "Your hoe is upstairs too Cam. Better hurry." With a smirk she pushed past me, and then gently went through the rest of the guys.

Harris let out a low whistle. "Damn Cam, you got _served_." The rest of the guys let out a chuckle, and we went upstairs.

Claire was just jealous. I can't wait to tell Massie she called her a hoe.

* * *

**Sooo whatchu guys think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review (:**

**I'm listening to What about love? By Austin Mahone, aufsdjfsuidfbsdbui **

**Gibberish.**

**Ahahahahahahahahahaha (:**

**Hope ya liked this chapter (:**

**Im going to hopefully try updating at the very least, once a week. Maybe more, if I get the computer(:**

**Bye guys!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed!**

**PS- Everything has changed just came on, I love that song. but not as much as Austin Mahone. okey byye**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**There is some dialogue and such from Wake in here, and I don't own it. so don't sue(:**

**Claire POV **

While walking, I noted it was still kinda light out, which I thought was strange.

I was almost at the beach when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I gasped and spun around, ready to scream. But the girl that had done it made me stop.

She had blond hair that was literally the color of gold, and her eyes were the same aqua shade as the ocean. She looked like a model.

"Hello, you must be Claire." The girl said, her voice was like Penn's, it was like honey. I nodded, feeling as though I was in a trance. She smiled, and I smiled too.

"Yeah, I'm Claire. Are you a friend of Penn?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"My name is Lexi. It's nice to meet you. Come on, I can show you where to go." Lexi grabbed my hand, and we started running to where we were supposed to go. She led me through the water, and quickly disappeared. I had no idea where to go, so I decided to start swimming in the direction I thought Lexi had went.

"Claire." I heard someone sing my name.

"Claire." I realized I was near the cove, and saw a fire burning in there. I hadn't been paying much attention, but I was sure there hadn't been a fire burning there a few moments before.

And Penn, Lexi and Thea had defiantly not been out there.

Thea was crouched over the fire, and Penn twirled around, dancing in a slow, graceful circle to music only she could hear.

Lexi stood at the edge of the shore, and she was the one calling her name. only she was signing it in a way I had never heard anyone sing before. It was beauty and magic.

"Claire," Lexi sang again. "Come now, weary traveler, I'll lead you through the waves. Worry not, poor voyager, for my voice is the way."

I was completely hypnotized by her song. It was like I was under a spell.

"Claire," Penn called out. Her sultry voice wasn't nearly as sweet as Lexi's, but there was something enticing about it just the same. She stopped dancing and stood next to Lexi. "Why don't you join us? We're having so much fun up here. You'd love it."

"Okay," I heard myself saying.

My body seemed to be moving by itself. When I got to the shore, Lexi helped me on to the land, into the cove. All the girls were dry, even though the bay was the only way in. Penn had been dancing with some kind of shawl, made of some gauzy gold substance, and she wrapped it around my shoulders.

"To keep you warm." She said.

"I'm not cold.' I replied, and it was true, the night was warm to begin with, made warmer by the fire.

"It feels better with it on though, doesn't it?" Lexi asked, her voice a soft purr in my ear.

"Come join us." Penn kept her eyes on me and stepped backward toward the fire.

"Is this where the party is?" I asked. I didn't move, so Lexi took my hand and pulled me over to the fire.

There was a large rock next to Thea, and Lexi instructed her to sit there. Thea stared at her, the flames reflecting in her eyes, her bright fiery red curls looking as though they were burning.

"We're having a celebration." I heard Lexi laugh as she knelt down next to me.

"What are you celebrating?" I asked, looking at Penn who stood across the other side of the fire, and Penn smiled at me.

"A feast," Penn answered me, and both Lexi and Thea laughed in a way that reminded me of how a crow cackled.

"A feast?" I looked around the cove but saw no signs of any food. "Of what?"

"Don't worry about it Claire." Lexi instructed her voice musical.

"You'll have plenty of time to eat later," Thea said with a sly smile.

I had rarely heard Thea speak, but I realized now there was something wrong with it. her voice had a rasp to it, like Kathleen Turner's husky whisper. It wasn't unattractive, but it wasn't quite right.

It had a tone that was the opposite of Lexi and Penn. If they're voices were like honey, Thea's was like jagged teeth.

"I'm not hungry." I said, causing them to laugh again.

"Why did you invite me out here?" I asked.

"Because, you are something truly rare and special." Penn said. "Lexi, why don't you lighten the mood?"

"Oh, right." Lexi pulled a small copper flask out of her dress. "Let's have a drink."

"Sorry, I don't drink. " I said nervously. Lexi sang a bit and I calmed down.

"Penn told me you weren't afraid of anything," Thea said, provoking me. "And now youre scared of a little drink?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to." I said.

"Claire,' Lexi said, her voice a song again. She held out the flask, but I hesitated to drink it. "Drink."

And just like that, I had no choice. I didn't think of another option, I moved automatically, taking the flask and drinking.

* * *

The liquid was thick, and it tasted bitter and salty on my tongue. It burned going down my throat, almost as badly as the time Massie forced me to eat too much wasabi. It felt too heavy and hot to get down, but I forced it.

"That was horrible!" I coughed and wiped my mouth. "What was it?"

"My special cocktail," Penn told me with a smile.

I held the flask away from me, not wanting it near. Thea snatched it from me, moving quickly, as though I'd stop her. She threw her head back and swallowed it down in a few big gulps. Just watching her drink it like that was enough to make me gag.

Penn shrieked. She ran to Thea, and smacked her across the face, sending the flask flying. Dark burgundy liquid splattered all over the walls of the cove, but the waste didn't seem to bother Penn.

"That wasn't for you! You know better" Penn shrieked.

"I needed it!" Thea snarled. She wiped her mouth, then licked her hand, making sure she got every drop she could. For a second I thought Thea would crawl over and lick the liquid off the dirt.

"What was that?" I asked, my words already coming out in a slur.

The cove suddenly pitched to the side, and I grabbed onto Lexi to keep from falling over. Everything swayed around me, I heard Penn talking, but her voice sounded like it was coming from underwater.

"That's not…" I struggled to talk. "What did you do?"

"its okay, you'll be fine' Lexi tried to put her arm around me, maybe to comfort me, but I pushed her off.

I stood up and nearly tripped forward into the fire, but Penn caught me. I tried fighting her off, but I didn't have the strength anymore. All my energy had left my body, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. The world was fading to black around me.

"You'll thank me for this later," Penn was saying in my ear, and that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**So, heres the next chapter! Hope ya like it, leave a review(:**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! :D**

**Bye guys!**

***I am not sure when next chapter will be up, it may be a few days, it may be tomorrow but I wouldn't count on it. sorry! **

**PREVEIW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**Dylan POV**

Massie had a low cut dark purple baby doll sleep dress, and a pair of tiny silk shorts  
you could barely see. Her dress went to just a half an inch below her waist.  
And her boobs were practically popping out of her dress. Did I saw Queen Bitch?  
Shoulda said Queen Slut.

**Claire POV**

I was taking a shower when I felt something weird. I looked down and in my hand was a single iridescent shimmery blue scale, like the kind you find on a fish.

I was about to go to sleep when I felt odd. it was like someone was calling me. I suddenly had the urge to go to the water.

walking outside of my room, I noticed Massie, Dylan, Alicia and Kristen all staring at me. "What?" I asked uneasily.

"Claire... You look different." Dylan said finally.

"Did you get work done overnight or something?" Massie demanded, glaring at me.

**And that's the end of the preview! See you guys soon! (Hopefully...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

**Dylan POV**

Despite Massie telling us to 'dress up', I decided on my Alice+Olivia blue satin pajama pants, and a white camisole with my fluffy cloud robe and blue slippers. My curly red hair was up in a messy bun, with a few curls falling out. I was in my room and I heard voices. Boy voices. Then I heard the Queen Bitch voice.

"CAMMIE!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes, and walked out to see… a _ton _of boys. Derrington, Josh, Cam, Chris, Dempsey, Griffin, Landon, Harris, and my Kemp.

"Wow Massie, I thought you had only invited Derrick, Cam, Josh and Kemp." I commented. Massie turned to me and smiled.

"I figured that we could have a few more come out." She said happily. She was so fake, how could no one else see it?! And my god, it would NAWT kill her to put on some clothes.

Massie had a low cut dark purple baby doll sleep dress, and a pair of tiny silk shorts you could barely see. Her dress went to just a half an inch below her waist. And her boobs were practically popping out of her dress. Did I saw Queen Bitch? Shoulda said Queen Slut. Her hair was really curly, and it was down and looked really soft and silky. She of course had makeup on, as though she was going out. Her and Cam immediately went in her room, doing god doesn't even want to know what.

Kristen had her short hair that had grown to just below her chin down but pushed back with a silk headband. She was dressed exactly like Massie, only hers was gold. She smiled and grabbed Dempsey's arm, and they sat on the couch.

Alicia had a red lace silk camisole top on, but it covered her chest, and red lace silk shorts. The lace was black. Alicia's rib cage length hair was down and slightly curly as usual. She had minimal makeup on.

Alicia and Josh went over to the counter and started talking.

Kemp came over to me. "Hey Dyl." He said, smiling at me.

"Wassup Kemp?" I laughed. We walked over to Josh and Alicia, and sat down next to them. Josh had some gossip for us. He told us what had happened on their way up. I busted out laughing, and Alicia gasped and covered her mouth, slightly giggling.

"That was good!" I exclaimed. Alicia nodded.

"What did Cam do?"Alicia asked.

"He just kinda stood there like an idiot, his mouth open like a fish." Josh snickered.

We all talked for a bit longer, and then the boys all got situated in their rooms.

Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Derrick shared one room. Cam, Dempsey, Griffin, Landon shared a different, while Harris got his own.

* * *

I was almost asleep when I realized something. It was almost 4 in the morning and Claire wasn't back. I leapt out of bed. I just had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I raced out of my room, and ran straight into Derrick and Kemp who were walking back to their room.

"Whoa Dyl, what's wrong?" Kemp asked, looking concerned.

"It's Claire. She should've been back by now, and I have a really bad feeling." I rushed out, putting on my flip flops. Derrick and Kemp exchanged looks.

"We're coming with you." They both simultaneously. I nodded, and they got on their shoes.

We hurried outside, and got in the car the guys came in. sure, none of us has our license yet, but Derrick is 16, so that should count right? Yeah, yeah it should.

"Just keep a lookout for a party, Claire was wearing a bikini so that should mean she would be at the beach. Let's go!" I shouted franticly at Derrick. I really hope Claire is ok, we were so close. It's because of her that I got rid of my bulimia, she helped me through it.

Once we got to the beach, we all got out of the car and started looking for her. We were all calling her name, looking around, hoping to see her. I started walking down the beach a little bit more, and I saw a faint flame in a cave. I shouted Claire's name, but the fire just went out completely. Maybe they didn't hear me. I had to find a way to get there, and get Claire.

I was starting to look for a way to the cave, when I saw something gold and shimmery on the ground. I walked closer to it and saw it was wrapped around something. I inhaled sharply when I realized that something was Claire.

The gold thing looked like fishing net, and Claire was wearing her bikini and was wrapped in it.

"GUYS! DERRICK, KEMP, PLEASE COME HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard the pounding of their feet as they rushed over to me.

"Shit, what happened?" Kemp wondered, while Derrick started cursing up a storm.

"I-i-I I don't know, I just found her like this. We gotta get her back to the beach house, come on!" I said as I started lifting her. Derrick and Kemp hurried to grab her from me, and Derrick just picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. He gently laid her in the back seat, and we all got in and he gunned it to the house.

Once there we brought Claire inside and laid her on the couch, and unwrapped the gold thing from her. Derrick leaned down to see if she was breathing, and sighed in relief once he realized she was.

Aside from a few scrapes actually, she looked perfectly fine. I looked at them.

"Maybe its best if we just took her and set her in her bed, I mean she seems ok." I said, looking up at them. Derrick nodded and took her to her bed. Then he walked back out to us. The sun was almost completely up, and I was really tired. I stifled a yawn.

"I think we can all go to bed now, she's gonna be ok." Derrick said. We all agreed and then walked into our rooms. I can't tell you how grateful I was to know that Claire would be ok.

* * *

**Claire POV**

I was thrashing in the waves, not breathing, when all of a sudden I felt something odd course through my body. I felt my legs seem to melt together, and it was excruciatingly painful. Suddenly my lungs flooded with water, but oddly I could breathe. I was able to breathe underwater. I was still out of it, and blacked out somewhat. I felt sand underneath me, but I couldn't move. Finally I gave into the darkness, and went back into unconsciousness.

Then I woke up.

I was sweating and shaky. My skin felt really prickly, uneasy. I got up and noticed how pale I was, despite the tan I had been working on. I shook my head, and decided to go get breakfast.

Walking outside of my room, I noticed Massie, Dylan, Alicia and Kristen all staring at me. "What?" I asked uneasily.

"Claire... You look different." Dylan said finally.

"Did you get work done overnight or something?" Massie demanded, glaring at me.

"What the _hell _are you talking about Massie?" I demanded, glaring at her.

"You just look different Claire. That's all." Alicia said finally.

"Oh. Well no Massie, I didn't get work done overnight. Unlike _you,_ I don't need it. im all natural." I said smirking as I looked pointedly at her chest.

"What_ever, _Kuh-Laire. Oh, and BTW, I am all natural. It's just the work of Gawd." Massie huffed. "I'm going to go wake up my boyfriend _Cam_." She smirked, then flounced over to one of the guest rooms.

I rolled my eyes, and then caught the girls staring at me. "What?" I asked, slightly irritated.

Kristen cleared her throat. "You do look really different Kuh-Laire."

My eyes flashed. "Will you **_STOP_** with the Kuh-Laire Crap? I'm **_SICK OF IT_**!" I screamed at her.

Kristen looked frightened, but she nodded. I smirked. "Good."

I sat next to Dyl, and got a bowl of cereal and a bagel. I choose Cookie Crisp and a blueberry bagel. I got a glass of Orange Juice, and sat down and ate. I was halfway through my bagel when Massie walked out with Cam, and all the rest of the guys followed.

"My _Gawd _Kuh-Laire. Cereal _and _a bagel? Are trying to get fat?" Massie sneered. I slammed down my bagel and walked over to Massie. I noticed all the guys were staring at me like they were in a trance.

I walked right up to Massie, and slapped her across the face. I heard everyone gasp, and heard Dylan mutter _nice _to Kemp. "Shut the fuck up Massie, I am _sick _of your shit. And knock it the hell off with the Kuh-Laire crap." I made my voice nasally when I said Kuh-Laire. Massie looked shocked. I smirked. "Now sit down and _shut up._" I was surprised when she did, but I was glad she did.

I sat next to Dyl again and finished my bagel and cereal. I downed my orange juice and stood up.

"Im gonna go shower, kay Dyl?" I said, walking to my room. I heard Massie whisper loudly to Cam, "Good she needs it." and heard him snicker along with her. My fist clenched around the brass door handle. I walked into my room and let a few tears slip. I really miss Cam, even if he has become a jerk.

* * *

Once I was in the bathroom looked in the mirror. Weirdly enough, I _did _look different. My hair was no longer just blond, it was shiny, thick and shimmery, it looked like faint gold. It was also longer, almost to the small of my back. My bangs were in my eyes. I also seemed to glow, and my eyes were a sparkling blue now, they looked exactly like sapphires. My teeth seemed brighter and whiter and straighter, and my lips felt like satin. They were thicker and plumper too. I was even more curvy. Not like Alicia, but close. I looked… even more pretty then Massie. Wow. You know I should probably question it, but I'm just going to take it as puberty finally set in.

I went in the shower and turned it to blasting hot. While I was in there I had music blasting. Dylan said my voice sounds _exactly _like Ellie Goulding, and back when me and Massie were friends she and the rest of the PC said the same. So when Burn came on I _had_ to sing to it.

We, we don't have to worry bout nothing  
Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn

I loved that song. I felt something weird. I looked down and in my hand was a single iridescent shimmery blue scale, like the kind you find on a fish. I furrowed my brow, and thought it was weird to find that in a shower. Oh well, that's weird but whatever. I tossed it on the counter. I was rinsing my hair when I realized something weirs. My skin felt all tingly again. I just ignored it and continued with my shower.

For the rest of the day I stayed in my room, watching movies on my laptop. I finally decided to go to sleep, so I set my laptop aside and got situated.

I was about to go to sleep when I felt odd. It was like someone was calling me. I suddenly had the urge to go to the water.

I ignored it, and finally I was able to go to sleep. I dreamt only of swimming in the ocean, gliding smoothly.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! Sorry it was kinda boring! **

**Review follow favorite(:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite so far!**

**Bye!**

**-Maya**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE OR WAKE.**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up! Im using my stepmoms computer at my dad's house to write this :p**

**Massie POV**

_You're too immature Massie. And that's all you'll ever be._

Those are the kind of thoughts that always seem to run through my head ever since Derrington called me immature at Skye's party, a mere three years ago. Ever since, it stuck in my head. Then I dated Landon, and I was okay. We broke up when I moved to London. When I came back half a year later I went straight to Landon to tell him I was back, and we could date again. His smile turned to a frown as he averted his eyes and said in one sentence.

_Sorry Massie, you're just too immature for me. I have someone else._

Then the door was shut in my face.

I gave up being nice. I stole Derrington from Dylan, and then dumped him. Dylan may have hated me, but she forgave me eventually. Then, being the cold, heartless person I am, I stole Cam from Claire. I effectively ruined the best friendship I had ever had, and tore apart a genuinely good couple.

Why, you might ask?

Because if I can't have happiness, no one can.

And no one needs to know that before I started all this, I just let crimson tears fall from my wrists, instead of true tears fall from my closest friends eyes.

I really did hate myself, and I couldn't help it anymore, now I just automatically hurt people, before I was hurt.

I looked out my window, and saw Derrington walking on the grass, hand in hand with Claire, who was hand in hand with Dylan and Kemp. They were laughing and smiling about something. Probably jokes about me, not that I blame them. I deserve it.

Someone knocked on my door, and walked in. I turned to see Cam standing there, with his shaggy black hair, and one blue one green eye. He was really nice to me, and he was great to have around. However, I only wanted one guy. One adorable guy with the puppy dog eyes. The one that I, Massie Elizabeth Block, actually love.

But the ice queen can't love anyone. She must go around breaking hearts.

Exactly what she was about to do.

"Hey Massie." He smiled, grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He walked over and hugged me, kissing my cheek. Just like the true romantic he is, just like he should be doing to Claire.

"Cam, it's over. We're done, get out of my room. Buh-bye!" I gave him a gentle push, and he looked down at me in disbelief. Then he backed several feet away from me. His smile turned to a glare.

"I knew you'd do this. I knew it. But I thought maybe you really loved me. Even when Derrick told me you were just dating me to get Claire upset. To hurt her. I thought maybe you actually had a heart. Guess you didn't. Well forget you and your games, I'm glad you broke up with me! Maybe now I can get my best friend and my girlfriend back! She's prettier than you anyways. You're so immature Massie! " Cam shouted at me, and he stormed out of the room.

Immature. Of course I am.

He left then and I sat down on my bed. I ran my hand through my hair and rested my face on my arms. I really can't win.

**Claire POV**

"Bye!" I called up to Kemp, Derrick, and Dylan. They waved and walked up to the house, leaving me to walk around by myself. Derrick offered to come with me, but I declined his offer. I wanted to be alone for a little bit. I would be back in an hour, however, considering we were having a bonfire tonight, and Derrick was really eager for me to be there. Then again, he and Kemp had been weirdly hanging on my every word I had said. It really annoyed Dylan, but she was only mad at Kemp, not me.

I took the time to look around. It truly was a beautiful place here. I saw a pink and orange flower, and plucked it and weaved it into my hair. It's pretty awesome that Massie had a summer home in Hawaii. **(A.N- I don't remember where Wake was set, so im just going to go with Hawaii) **

I walked over by the palm trees. It looked…. So different from New York. Well duh Claire, of course it does. I walked down the main road, and ended up back in town. I swathe ocean. I wish I brought my swimsuit; I could seriously go for a swim right now. I considered just swimming in my short shorts and camisole, but realized my shirt was see-through. All because I decided white would make my suddenly tan skin pop. Stupid me.

I walked into the local candy shop, and grabbed a giant bag of gummy worms, and gummy bears. I some a couple of people staring at me, but I ignored them. I walked up to the counter, and also ordered a brownie batter double scoop waffle cone. The guy behind the counter gawked at me but immediately got it. I reached in my pocket and realized that stupid me forgot to grab money. I looked at the guy at the counter and smiled apologetically.

"I don't have any money with me, sorry." I said, wistfully looking at the ice cream and gummies. I turned to walk away when I heard him call out. I looked at him and he cleared his throat, a bright red face.

"You can um-uh-well… you can take the ice cream and candy. Free of charge, especially for you." He breathed out, staring at me. I broke into a smile.

"Really? Thanks!" I took my gummies and ice cream, and walked out. Normally I would object, but hey! I seriously wanted some sugar. Plus it was 2 pounds of gummies. Maybe it was the flower.

As I walked back to the house, I ate my ice cream while I held my gummies in one hand. It was pretty dark when I got back, but I saw the bonfire and everyone seemed to be playing tag. What?

I walked up to Derrick, who was sitting off to the side, talking to Cam. I kicked him in the butt.

He yelped and turned around, swinging his fist. I ducked, laughing. "Oh, Claire! I thought it was Dempsey." He said, crinkiling his eyes. I straightened up.

"Any particular reason everyone is playing tag?" I asked.

"Well, we decided to wait for you. So I suggested tag." Derrick replied, scratching his knee. I nodded, and my gaze wandered over to Cam. He was already looking at me. I noticed his gaze pretty much stayed at my chest. I rolled my eyes, and walked over and sat at the fire. Derrick called everyone over and we all sat around the fire, roasting hotdogs and making s'mores.

The entire time Cam kept staring at me, and I felt as though someone else in the woods was watching us.

**So that's chapter5! Tell me what you want to happen next chapter!**

**Review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own the clique, this is fanfiction for crying out loud! **

**I love all your reviews! Some of you have been wondering why the girls stayed with Massie, so this chapter will tell why they all did (: **

**Alicia POV**

I walked out of my room, and saw Kristen, Claire, and Dylan sitting at the breakfast bar, sleepily drinking Starbucks that Dylan got. I cleared my throat and they all turned to me.

"Emergency PC meeting. Without Massie." I announced, and went in Dylan and Claire's room. I heard them mumbling but walking after me. I sat down in the plushy chintz chair, Dylan and Claire sat on Dylans bed, Kristen sat on the floor with her back resting on Dyl's bed.

"So uh, what is the meeting about?" Kristen asked awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, I think we need to talk about Massie. When did she become so mean?" I wondered, trying to think.

We were all silent as we tried to remember when Massie was so mean. I think maybe it was about the time she came back from London.

"I think it was when she came back from London." I commented, looking at all of them. "Wait, when was the last time Massie ever even confided in us?"

Claire glanced up. Wow, her eyes were so blue. She cleared her throat, and I snapped all my attention to her, I felt compelled to listen to her. "The last time Massie confided in me was the day she got back from London. She cried to me."

Dylan, Kristen and I gasped, shocked. Massie never cried. Ever. Whatever it was, it had to be serious.

"I walked overto her house, and Kendra wasn't going to let me in, but said that Massie could really use a friend, so I walked up to her room, having no idea what to expect." Claire started her story.

_-Claire's memory-_

_"Massie?" I called, walking into her room. I heard sniffling and crying. I hurried in._

_Massie was sitting on her bed, her arms around her knees, crying her eyes out. She had baggy purple sweats on, with an oversized gray men's shirt. _

_"Massie, whats wrong?" I exclaimed, hurrying over to her. She lifted her head. Her eyes were severely red rimmed, puffy. Her nose was bright red, her skin was splotchy, and she was breaking out. _

_"Landon…doesn't like me anymore." Her voice cracked, it was dry and scratchy. "He called me immature, he slammed the door in my face. Claire, he has a DIFFERENT GIRLFRIEND!" Massie Block, the strongest person I ever knew, broke down in front of me. I rubbed her back, hugged her._

_Eventually she calmed down somewhat, and fell asleep. I left, knowing me and Massie had just become closer. And I knew Landon Crane, was the only person to break Massie Elizabeth Block._

_-End of Claire's memory-_

"And the next day, she acted as though nothing happened. She seemed to just close up. When I would come over to talk to her, she would say she was busy. And she was just plain mean after time went on. But I didn't leave the PC because I didn't want to lose you guys." Claire finished.

"I didn't leave the PC because, well, Massie was such a good friend. I guess I also just don't want the PC to just fade away." Dylan sadly looked at us.

"I didn't leave because Massie is somewhat nice to me, because I don't do anything against her." Kristen dully added.

"And I didn't leave because no matter how much I may be sick of Massie, I won't give up the PC. And we made a promise that _nothing _would tear us apart." I finished. We all murmured in agreement.

We were all silent for a moment, thinking back on Massie, both the good and the bad times. Massie was such an amazing friend, but now I just don't want to even be near her.

My guess is, Massie is going end up pushing us too far, and we'll end up breaking up. Then maybe Massie would change.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but im probably going to update later tonight(:**

**Bye guys!**

**-Maya**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique. All I own is… well… my headphones… I also don't own Wake.**

**Claire POV**

_Crash!_ I woke out of a dead sleep. I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. I looked to the window and saw lightning. It was thundering out, and pouring rain. I groaned, knowing now that I was up I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I padded out of my room, wearing only my blue spandex short shorts, and a white camisole. My hair was in a messy bun, with my bangs in my face. I yawned as I walked out, the clock said 5:04 A.M.

Great, just awesome. The lightning flashed across the room, illuminating a figure walking towards the kitchen.

Holy crap there's a burglar in the house and I'm unarmed. I quickly ducked down, looking for something to use as a weapon. I couldn't see anything so I decided to just go in and swing my fist around and hope for the best.

I busted into the kitchen, and swung my fist in the back of the intruder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the intruder screamed, in a very familiar voice. One I would know anywhere.

Cam.

Well now I don't have to feel guilty for hitting someone. I rolled my eyes.

"Cam? What are you doing up so early?" I asked, annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep, the storm woke me up. Why did you hit me?" Cam retorted as he flicked on the lights. I blinked against the sudden brightness. Cams mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at me.

"Stop looking at me Cam." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Massie broke up with me. And well I miss you." Cam blurted out in a rush. I felt my face start smiling, but I quickly frowned.

"why, just cause Massie got sick of you?" I rolled my eyes once again.

"No. because I miss you, and I still love you. I'm really sorry about ditching you for Massie." Cam whispered, and moved closer to me. I didn't really process what was happening when Cam's lips landed on mine.

"Oh, Cam," I murmured against his lips. **(AN- yes auto-correct, I am so sure I meant murdered against his lips. Wtf?)**

Our lips moved in synch. I didn't realize how much I had been craving this. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and it began to get more intense. God, I had really missed Cam. My hands were fisted in his hair, and one of his hands was on the back of my neck while the other was cupping my butt.

Someone cleared their throat. Cam and I hastily broke apart, gasping for breath. We both turned to the sound, and saw Harris standing in the doorway. I blushed furiously as I hid my face in Cams neck, inhaling Drakkar Noir, a scent I had missed greatly.

"Well, I guess it was about time I caught you gettin it on with another girl, considering how much you found me doin it. Doesn't make it any less creepy though." Harris shook his head, walking to the fridge to get a glass of water.**(AN- ahh, the wise words of Harris fisher)**

Cam laughed, holding me closer. "Shut up Harris." Cam lead me out of the kitchen, and we sat down on the couch. I curled on his lap.

"So, I take it you forgive me?" Cam chuckled softly.

"Yeah." I murmured. He stroked my hair as I searched for something to turn on. Finally I found The Little Mermaid, something I knew would annoy the crap outta Cam. **(AN- Ironic she choose the Little Mermaid, huh?)**

"You know, when I was younger I used to dream about being a mermaid like ariel. I would swim in the sea forever, and never come back." I told Cam, looking into his different colored eyes. He laughed.

"You sure we have to watch this, Claire?" Cam groaned.

"Yup." I giggled. We both finally dozed off watching The Little Mermaid, and I couldn't have been happier.

I had my Cam back.

"Shh, be quiet, don't wake them up!" I heard someone whisper softly.

"Maybe if you would stop whispering then no one _would _be talking Leesh." Someone whispered back.

I heard the click of and iPhone taking a picture, and I opened my eyes. I was wrapped in Cams arms, laying on top of him with my hair out of its bun.

Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were standing in front me, giggling as Alicia put her iPhone in her pocket. I glared at them.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Guessin you and Cam made up huh?" Kristen winked, sending the rest into huge giggling fits.

"Harris spread the story." Alicia told me, seeing the confused look on my face.

"Plus, you _are_ all wrapped in his arms," Dyl added.

_Ding dong._

"Claire, go get the door!" Kristen Laughed.

"You guys suck," I muttered, getting up and going to the door.

I opened it, and saw some unexpected visitors.

Penn, Lexi, and Thea.

"Uh, hi?" I squeaked awkwardly.

Penn smiled, and it looked slightly menacing. "Claire, we need to talk. We have some important things to tell you."

**Cliffhanger! Haha, hope you liked the Clam! A couple people wanted a Clam hookup, so uhmm… this was born! Remember how I said I owned my headphones?**

**I CANT FIND THEM.**

**REALLY? SERIOUSLY?**

**Ahh, I feel like such a loser ;P**

**Update will be tomorrow, I promise!**

**Byee guys!**

**Although you probably know, what do ya think they wanted to talk to Claire about?**

**I started another Clique story… even though I have a Victorious story, Big Time Rush story, and this story to worry about… yup, that's how stupid I am :D**

**But I probably will just be focusing on my Clique stories, because I don't have any inspiration for the BTR story, and I don't have the file for the next chapter of the Victorious D:**

**Meah, maybe I could actually finish this story quick(:**

**Mmk, bye**

**-xoxoxo Maya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I will never own the clique or wake. **

**Of course Cam can be trusted! *she writes in a totally overly sarcastic voice***

* * *

**Claire POV**

I gulped. "Uh, ok. Come in."

Penn smirked, while Lexi and Thea laughed. "I wanna go for a swim. Let's go to the ocean."

"Sure, just uh, let me get my bathing suit." I nervously walked into my room, and grabbed my floral print sliding triangle bikini. I put it on and threw on a pair of jean short shorts and waked out of my room. I went to the door.

"Im ready."

"Well then let's go. Follow us, we know an awesome beach to go to." Penn said, and with a laugh, she and her sisters turned and ran towards the woods. Wow, they can run fast!

"Wait up!" I shouted, but they kept running. So, I steeled myself and started booking it towards them. I kept them in my sight, but I never caught up to them.

We went through the woods, down paths I didn't know existed. I didn't trip once, which was a definite miracle.

By the time we got to the beach, which was actually just a cliff, I expected to be panting, but instead I was just breathing a bit heavier than usual.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, looking at them.

"What do you remember of that night?" Penn asked.

"I remember… you guys gave me some weird alcoholic drink, and I passed out. Then my friends found me on the beach, wrapped in some gold fish net." I recounted slowly.

"That wasn't an alcoholic drink, Claire. It was a potion." Penn looked me in the eyes. I snorted.

"Yeah, right. What are you guys getting at?" I rolled my eyes.

"We gave you a potion containing certain things, and they turned you into… one of us." Penn stated seriously.

"Are you guys on something? You guys are crazy, I think im just gonna go." I was starting to get creeped out, and I realized I was alone here, with no one to help if they killed me.

"She isn't going to get it until we show her Penn!" Lexi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Penn nodded, and walked towards me. I turned to run, but Penn grabbed me.

She was weirdly strong for her size; I couldn't get out of her grasp. She walked to the edge of the cliff.

I realized what she was going to do and I started screaming.

Three seconds later I was sailing off the edge of the cliff, into the water below. I screamed the entire way down, but it was no use. I hit the water hard, and water started filling my lungs.

I knew I was going to die. Suddenly, I could breath. Was I above the water? No, I was still under. My legs felt tingly, and I looked around. I could see perfectly. What was going on?

I heard three splashes into the water above me, and I looked up to see the crazies in the water. There was a brief flash of light, and I looked away, and when I looked back, I saw something utterly world-changing.

Penn had a red and pink shimmery _MERMAID TAIL. _Lexi had a yellow one, Thea had a purple one.

WHAT?!

I looked down, and almost fainted at what I saw.

A freaking dark blue and light green tail.

I looked up at them, and they motioned for me to go to the top of the water. I gritted my teeth and went with them.

"So, you believe me now?" Penn asked, somewhat annoyed yet triumphant.

"You turned me into a mermaid?" my statement turned to a question.

"No, you're a siren." Thea looked at me. My face was confused, so Penn elaborated a little.

"A siren is something that can breathe underwater, and has a tail. They need to feed, which they do by ripping out the heart of a boy, and eating that. We also need physical contact with them, and need to swim." Penn seemed somewhat bored while explaining it.

"I am_ nawt _going to eat the insides of a boy." I realized I was going to have to except that I was a siren, considering the evidence was right in front of me.

Penn smirked. "You'll have to eventually."

"You guys are some crazy ass bitches!" I shouted in Penn's face, and I swam away from her. I couldn't help but love the way it felt to soar through the water this way, this was nothing compared to just swimming.

"Claire! Wait up!" I heard Thea behind me. I stopped, and she caught up.

"You still need to learn some things. When you sing you can entrance people with your voice, and boys are naturally attracted to you. You only change in salt water, and you can stop the craving to feed by having physical contact with a boy, and by swimming. I know it sucks, but eventually you are going to have to feed. The most you can go is a month, otherwise you die." She said apologetically.

Great. "Awesome. Thanks Thea." I rolled my eyes. She looked like she was about to say something, but Penn called her.

"We will see you soon." She said, then ducked under the water and swam away. She stopped, and turned to me. "And no boy can ever truly love you. It's part of the curse."

WHAT?!

And then she was gone.

I had a lot to think about. If no boy could ever love me, that meant Cam was lying. But maybe boys could actually love you, they just thought they couldn't. Yeah, that's probably it.

I swam for quite a while, just thinking and accepting things.

When I headed back to Massie's summer house, I knew one thing.

I was a freaking siren, and Cam may or may not have lied to me.

* * *

**Derrick POV**

Cam walked into the bedroom that Dempsey, Harris, Kemp, Chris and I were in. he had a huge grin on his face.

"Guess who just got the hottest chick here to take him back?!" he exclaimed, sitting on a chair with his arms behind his head, and his feet kicked up on a table.

Oh hell fucking no he didn't.

"You, I'm guessin?" Kemp smirked as he high fived him.

"Yeah, Claire took me back." He smirked.

"Do you even like her?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Yeah, shes hot. Don't go thinking you can have her Harrington, especially because shes been mine for longer then anyone. Shes mine, and I like her." Cam snarled at me.

I was sick of him, he turned into such a hotheaded dick. He has changed so much. So, being I really didn't know what else to do, and I was really pissed at him, I walked over and punched him in the face.

"Shit!" Cam howled, clutching his nose.

"Shut the fuck up." I muttered, and walked out of the room.

That felt so damn good.

* * *

**not very proud of this chapter, but OH WELL...**

**Haaaay (: so Claire knows she is half fish and eats boys insides for real! Yum!11!11!**

**And Cam turns out to be…. Err…. Different? lol**

**So, not everyone likes Clam… honestly I don't know which I like more, Clam or Clairrington…**

**So I want you guys to decide, either Clam or Clairrington, cuz it'll work either wayyyy.**

**Tell me in a review! **

**Once I get enough reviews and it's not tied for each, I will update (:**

**CLAM OR CLAIRRINGTON!**

**Okey byyee **

**-Maya xxxxxoooooxxxxxoooooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: #NotOwningTheCliqueSeries #LisiHarrisonDoes**

**Claire POV**

I trudged back to Massie's house, unsure of what to do. Do I tell someone, do I keep it a secret? The other… sirens… didn't really tell me much. It's weird to think I am a fucking mythical creature. This is the kind of thing that happens in books, fairytales. Not real life.

If I hadn't actually seen it -felt it- myself, I wouldn't have believed them. But I felt it as my legs molded into a tail, and water filled my lungs as I could breathe. I just… I didn't want to believe it, but I am a siren, and turns out I have to eat the heart of a boy to stay alive? What kind of sick fuckery is that?

Ick. I am _never _going to eat a boy's heart, no matter _what_ Penn says.

I opened the door, and walked inside. I immediately saw Derrick walk out of his room, looking satisfied. I also heard someone swearing in pain from the bedroom. My eyes widened, and I hurried over to derrick.

"Hey, what happened in there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my bikini top. Derrick smirked.

"Oh, I just punched Cam, that's all. No biggie." He replied, still smirking. I gasped.

"Why would you do that?" I exclaimed, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Because he basically admitted he was only going back out with you because you were hot! I still don't get why you would go back out with him when I-err uh _someone _could treat you better and actually like you _for _you! I just don't get it Claire!" he shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I rolled my eyes." That's right, Derrick, you _don't_ get it. I am trying to give Cam a second chance, and it isn't helping that you're trying to start something! Wait, what do you mean he 'basically admitted' he was only dating me cuz I'm hot?" I felt crushed and lightheaded; I can't believe Cam lied to me again.

"He walked in and said 'guess who just got the hottest chick to go back out with him' and he was sooo proud of himself, I got sick of him and punched him. That's all." Derrick shrugged, and walked away. "I was just looking out for you." His shoulders were slumped and his tone sounded hurt. He slammed the door opened and walked outside.

I just can't do anything right, can I?

**Dylan POV**

I was about to head up the driveway after getting the mail, when I saw Derrick slump out of the house. I gritted my teeth, not particularly _wanting_ to talk to him, but feeling curious at the same time, and walked over to him.

"Hey Derrick, what's up? You okay?" I asked cautiously. He looked up at me.

"Just fine." He mumbled, ducking his head back down. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid Derrick. What happened?" I asked again, slightly annoyed, flipping my fiery curls out of my face. He sighed, and then looked up at me.

"I tried to tell Claire that Cam is only dating her because she's hot, then Claire got mad at me, and I don't know what to, I just hope Cam doesn't hurt her. Oh, and I may or may not have punched Cam in the nose. That kinda pissed Claire off too.." Derrick trailed off, fidgeting.

I sighed deeply. "How stupid are you? Of _course _Claire wouldn't believe you. She really liked Cam, has been hoping he would like her again for quite awhile. She doesn't want to believe that he's fucking with her again. But don't worry, he hurts her, and I will murder him. I know you just want to think he doesn't really like her because _you_ have a crush on her."

Derrick looked surprised, and turned red. "Why do you think I like Claire?"

I snorted. "Oh please, pretty much everyone can tell. Most of us like laughing at you behind your back about it. And yes, that does include Josh." I smirked, laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

"Well I'm not lying about Cam. Ask Kemp, he was there too. In fact, he _high fived _Cam when he heard." Derrick shook his head in disgust.

My mouth dropped open. "I doubt Kemp would do that! You're just jealous you lost me to him when you dated Massie! And now no one will date you because we all think you're a douchebag! So stop spreading lies, Derrick, and just go back to your little hoe-bag Massie! Fuck you!" I screamed at him, and stormed into the house, leaving a wounded looking Derrick behind me.

As if Claire would ever date him!

**Claire POV**

Was Derrick telling the truth? That thought haunted me while I was laying on my bed, curled up on my side with the sky blue comforter thrown over me and the AC blasting.

I found out I was a siren today. I found out I had to eat a boys fucking heart to survive now.

So why the only thing that I could think about was Cam?

If what Derrick said was true, then that meant Cam didn't give two shits about me, he just thought I was hot. He was just dating me to show me off.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened.

"Hey Claire." A familiar voice spoke, and I heard footsteps walking over to me after the click of the door being locked.

I sat up and saw Cam sitting in bed next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I grumpily asked him. He half smiled, his eyes confused.

"So we could have some privacy. Whats up with you?" he asked, nudging me with his knee. I sighed heavily, and turned away from him.

"Derrick told me you only are dating me cuz you think I'm hot. Not cuz your sorry or anything." I muttered. He reached over and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Claire, I am not just dating you because I think your hot. You're an amazing girl, and I love you." He told me seriously, and I smiled.

He leaned down to me and we started making out. It was getting really intense and somehow I ended up on top of him, tugging on him bottom lip with my teeth. I felt something deep inside my belly, making me want more of him.

His lips trailed down my neck in hot and warm kisses. I tangeled my hands in his hair and moaned softly. His hands made their way up my shirt, groping at my bra, until they slid down to the top of my pajama shorts.

He slowly started pulling them down, taking my underwear with them. I barley noticed though, too into the heat of the moment. Finally I realized what he was doing, and tried pushing him off me.

"Cam," I murmured. He kept going.

"Cam," I said louder. He flipped me over so he was on top.

"Cam, knock it off!" I shouted loudly. I felt so pissed that I was finally able to push him off me-it was just my luck he landed in the wall across the room.

There was a loud crash from him landing in the wall, and then people started banging on the door. I quickly got up, pulled my shirt down and yanked my pants up, then tried to fix my hair but gave up and opened the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dylan asked, walking in with pretty much everyone else.

"What the fuck?" Josh exclaimed when he saw Cam in the wall, unconscious.

"Shit," Kemp muttered.

Dylan turned to me. "Claire, what happened?"

I panicked. I didn't know you were also super strong when you were a siren. And I was so angry, god what if I hurt Cam?!

Tears sprang to my eyes. "I-I-I-I don't know!" I screamed, and ignoring everyobne, I ran out of my room.

I ran out of the house, and through the woods. I went much faster this time because I knew what I was doing. I ran to the cliff, and pulled off my pants and underwear. I bunched them up and set them aside.

Then I leapt off the cliff, and into the water.

I just needed to get away.

**Haai (: hope you liked it! So far its Clairrington, but some people want Clairrington that turns into Clam once Cam is better. If that's what you guys want let me know and Cam will be nicer and not a douche… I do like Clairrington though (;**

**Some of you guys want longer chapters, so heres the options:**

**I can either give you longer chapters and less updates, or same length chapters at the same pace I have been writing them (:**

**Lemme know!**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites guys, it means a lot!**

**-Maya xxxxxooooo 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still own nothing .-.**

* * *

**Claire POV**

I swam into the water, relishing the feeling of gliding smoothly through the water. It helped me forget about the panic of what I had done. I wish I knew what to do, but I had no idea. I surfaced in a cave, and pulled myself up onto the ledge, with half my tail still in the water. I looked around the cave. There were some tiny cracks in the ceiling where sunlight poured through, and it was pretty small. I saw a little tunnel thing in the side of the cave. I briefly wondered where it lead to, and decided I would figure it out.

I pulled my tail out, and managed to wiggle over to it. I started pulling myself through, and saw it went uphill. I gritted my teeth but kept going at it. Finally after about five minutes, it sloped downwards. I half slid, half crawled down the rest of the way.

It lead into the cave I was that first night, when I was told I was a siren. I realized something. I had no underwear or pants with me, and I was completely naked besides my bra and tank top. I groaned, not believing my stupidity.

"Need this?" I heard someone ask above me. I quickly scrambled to cover my showing butt and errr… lady area, when the person laughed. I looked up and saw it was Thea, and she was holding a bikini. I sighed in relief, and grabbed the bottoms and quickly put it on. "Just take the top too."

I took it and cleared my throat. "Thanks."

"No problem. You seem stressed, whats wrong?" Thea asked, and she seemed genuinely concerned.

"I-I-I- well, I umm… was making out with my boyfriend but then he started going to far so I got really pissed and flung him off me, and he hit the wall and everyone came in and started asking questions so I panicked and ran." I blurted out, nervous to how she would react. Would I get in trouble?

To my surprise, she started laughing. "So? Just go back and say you have no idea what happened, sing to your boyfriend to not tell, and your good to go. Just be careful next time tiger." She laughed one more, then dove off into the water. I blinked

; I had expected to get into trouble. I guess I just shouldn't expect anything anymore.

I stuffed the bikini in my bra, and slid back in the hole, and ended up back in the cave. I figured going back into the water that way would be better than going back into the water by jumping off a cliff where everyone could see me.

So I swam over to an empty beach, quick got out of the water, and slipped on the bikini bottoms. I ran up to the cliff, and pulled on my pj bottoms. I just put my underwear in the pocket of them, and slowly made my way back to Massie's.

* * *

I quietly crept inside. A light flicked on and I saw Dylan sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, wearing her silk pajamas.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened Claire?" she asked, an eyebrow rose. I gulped.

"Well, you see, uh…" the excuse I had been about to throw out died on my lips. I just couldn't lie to Dylan. We had shared so much over the past year, she told me about her bulimia, I told her about my depression, and we helped each other through it. I just could NOT lie to her. "Look Dyl, its way more complicated than you can imagine. I want to tell you, but I don't think I can."

Dylan looked hurt. "Oh, so you can't tell your best friend why you through a guy into a wall. I see. Night, Kuh-Laire." And she stalked into her room.

I was crushed. Why didn't she understand? Why did she call me what we referred to as the "Massie nickname"?

I walked over to the guys' room, and opened the door quietly and walked over to where Derrington was sleeping. I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him quietly. His fist swung out and I ducked, making a small eep noise.

He shot out of bed, and before he could say anything I put my hand over his mouth. He calmed down a bit when he noticed it was me. Then he licked my hand.

"Eww!" I squealed quietly. He laughed softly.

"So what are you doing in my room?" he asked, getting out of bed. We walked out into the living room.

"Well, first I wanted to apologize. I really am sorry, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. Considering I think you were right." My eyes filled with tears as I realized Cam was only trying to get me in bed with him.

"Claire, don't worry about it. It's fine, I aint mad at you." Derrington hugged me tight, and I hugged him back.

He made me feel safe. Ever since Massie broke up with him, and he apologized to Dylan, we hung out a lot. He was my best friend next to Dylan, and he was like my rock. He was there when Cam dumped me, he was there when my uncle was diagnosed with cancer, and he was there whenever I needed him! Just like Dylan was, but sometimes Derrington was there for me more than Dylan even was.

Maybe Derrington was the one I should be with. He obviously cared about me more than Cam. Maybe he cared about me more than anyone. And okay, maybe I did like him more than a friend. But don't I like Cam too? Maybe I just dated Cam again because he was familiar, and I wanted to believe he had changed. I normally stayed away from the unfamiliar, but maybe it was time for me to go with it.

Derrick started to pull away, and I let him, but not all the way. Just enough so that I could see his face. He looked half amused, half confused.

"Is there something you wanted Claire?" he asked, chuckling softly. I looked at him. Just really looked at him, but not as a friend. As someone I could possibly fall in love with. He really was adorable, with his shaggy dark blonde hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and adorable grin. He had muscle on him too, but it wasn't crazy wrestler muscle. And he had a six-pack I knew from swimming with him.

Maybe I could fall in love with him. All I had to do was try.

He was staring at me, waiting for me to reply. He also looked like he was in a trance. Now I knew why, the stupid siren curse was doing that to him. I leaned towards him, slightly tilting my head to kiss him. Our lips were just about to touch when a voice behind us yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked to see who it was. Oh shit. It was Cam.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I couldn't work on this AT ALL last weekend, and I thought I had posted this when I was done with it on Tuesday! So the late update is because of not being able to write last weekend, and my stupidity haha… hope you aren't too mad!**

**I will update once I get at least 5 reviews, last chapter only had 3 :( I don't want to be one of those people who always demand reviews though, so I won't be constantly demanding reviews!**

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do nawt own the clique or watersong series .-.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Claire POV **

"What the hell are you doing?" Cam demanded, glaring at Derrick. Shouldn't he be glaring at me? "You shouldn't be anywhere near her! Shes a-a-a-a- a DEMON!" he shouted, pointing at me.

Right. I threw him into a wall while he was trying to get in my pants. Dylan walked out of our room.

"Cam, can you save the drama for the morning? Some people want to sleep." She rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip.

"No! She needs to leave, she is something unnatural!" Cam exclaimed once again. I rolled my eyes.

"Cam," I softly sang, causing his attention-along with Derrick and even Dylan glanced over at me-to immediately focus on me. "Come with me outside. Derrick, Dylan, stay in here." I commanded in a sing-song voice.

They all nodded, and Cam immediately followed me outside. Once outside I turned to him. "You will forget me throwing you against the wall. All that happened was you tripped and flung into the wall." I sang to him, feeling really stupid. I mean, how exactly does one trip and fling into a wall? But whatever, it would just have to do.

He nodded his eyes somewhat glassy. "Now you will go inside the house, and go to bed." I commanded, and he walked inside.

I sighed, and rubbed my forehead.

"So you finally did it. You entranced someone." I heard someone say from behind me. I spun around, and saw it was Penn, Lexi, and Thea. It was Penn of course who spoke.

I scowled. "Like I wanted to. If I didn't he would have kept screeching about me being a demon or some shit."

Lexi and Penn looked amused, while Thea looked bored. "Well good job." Penn smirked.

"Hey Claire, are you coming in soo…" Derrick had opened gthe door and walked out, but stopped what he was saying when he got a look at the girls. His mouth actually dropped.

Lexi's eyes lit up. "Now who are you?" she cooed, slightly musical sounding.

"Derrick," He mumbled, staring at her. That kinda pissed me off.

"You look good enough to eat." Lexi turned to Penn, who smirked again and shrugged.

"Who the hell are you people and what are you doing on my property?" the one and only Massie Block snapped, and for once I was completely relieved to hear her voice, being it stopped Lexi from going over to Derrick.

Penn's eyes darkened slightly, and she sneered. "It doesn't matter who we are, and I could give less if it's your property or President Obama's."

"Well how about you get off my property before I call the cops! And take a look; this obviously isn't the president's house, dumbass!" Massie crossed her arms, smirking down at Penn.

Penn's eyes started to turn a goldenish color, reminding me of a bird. "You little bitch, you're gonna regret that." Her voice turned from her usual silky tone to demonic, her fingers started to get longer and she started to grow sharp teeth. I saw Thea roll her eyes, and heard her mutter great. Dylan choose that moment to come out, and she gasped when she saw Penn.

Penn lunged at Massie, and dug her claws in her arms and sides, then flung her into the trees.

Dyaln screamed, and so did Derrick.

"Massie!" I screeched, suddenly everything that happened between us didn't matter. That was my friend, and this bitch wasn't gonna kill her.

Penn turned to me, her lips stretched over her sharp teeth, eyes like a bird, wings spurting out of her back, long talon fingers, odd shaped arms and legs. "She had it coming." Her voice was dark and demonic.

I felt anger spreading through my body, and felt my skin tingling the same way it did before I became a siren. I looked down to see my fingers growing into the talons Penn had, and felt my teeth becoming sharp, my lips stretching over them as the bones in my face cracked to become more situated for a bigger mouth. I could suddenly see way better in the dark, and I looked at Penn.

I lunged at her, digging my talons in her face before she could turn to Massie. She squawked, and flung me into the house. I made a dent in the side of it, but didn't break through. I got up unsteadily, and stumbeled to Penn. She had turned away to go back in the woods, but I clawed into her back, successfully ripping off one of her gross wings. She squawked loudly in pain, spinning around.

She punched me in the face, and I punched her in the stomach. She slashed down the side of my face, and I stumbled back, moaning in pain. "Just go away from here Penn! Just leave, I don't want to fight you!" I screamed, holding my face.

"Come on Penn, you know we can come back." Lexi chirped, happy as ever.

"Fine. But we will be back, and I _will_ put you in your place." Penn growled at me in her demonic voice, then grabbed my hair, slashed me in the stomach and flung me away from her in one quick movement.

I landed in a tree and then fell down onto the ground. I moaned when I hit the ground, hurting everywhere. "Massie." I spit out as blood dripped out of my mouth. I think that blood was from the teeth ripping through my gums. I felt myself slowly fading back to normal, and I felt okay enough to get up.

"Claire!" I heard Derrick and Dylan shout. They appeared in front of me, looking surprised that I wasn't a giant bird anymore. "What the hell just happened?" Dylan demanded, looking slightly fearful of me.

"Listen, I can explain later. We just have to go see Massie." I started walking deeper in the woods, calling out her name. Dylan and Derrick joined me.

I finally saw her, laying on the ground blood seeping from the claw marks in her arms and sides, and from a huge gash on her temple. I ran to her, already feeling some of my wounds healing.

"Massie?" I lightly shook her, but she didn't answer. She was alive, I could tell.

I picked her up, and walked to the house with Dylan and Derrick trailing behind. They opened the door and I walked in with Massie and set her in the bathtub in her room. I turned the water on gently and took off all her clothes besides her bra and thong (EW!), and let the blood wash down the drain. I then got her out and wrapped her injured arms, sides, and head in gauze. I noticed her wrist didn't look too good; in fact it was black and purple. I had a nasty feeling it was broken or sprained, so I wrapped it in ice.

I put her in shorts, but didn't put a shirt on, so the gauze wouldn't be wrecked. I laid her on her bed, and walked out into the living room where Derrick and Dylan were waiting. Derrick was sitting on the loveseat, and Dylan was on the chintz chair.

"I'm gonna shower quick, and then I will talk, okay?" I asked, and they nodded.

I quickly showered and changed into silk shorts and a camisole. I found it quite odd that nobody else was woken by all the commotion. It wasn't like we were quiet. I looked in the mirror, and saw the slashes on my face were fading, and my bruise was fading as well. Same for my stomach and the other scrapes and bruises I got from Penn.

I walked out and saw them still sitting where I had left them. I cleared my throat, and they turned to me.

"So, I bet you guys are wondering what just happened," I awkwardly started. "Well, um, you see, when I went to the party thing with them, they gave me potion and it turned me into a siren."

"I prefer to think I am on drugs." Derrick broke the awkward silence that came after my confession.

"Whats a siren?" Dylan asked, rolling her eyes at Derrick.

So I explained to them what a siren was, how I had to eat a boys heart to survive, and I onkly changed in salt water.

When I was finished they were both wide eyed, staring at me.

"Well I gotta see you turn into a siren." Derrick mumbled. I half smiled.

"Well, if you guys want to go down to the water, I can show you guys what it looks like." I looked at them. They both nodded, and we went to the ocean so I could show them. On the way down Dylan turned to me.

"Soo is that really how Cam was slammed into the wall?" she asked, and I nodded. "Sorry I was such a bitch. I just didn't want to think you didn't trust me anymore." She smiled sheepishly at me, and I laughed.

* * *

A few weeks after the confrontation with the sirens happened, me, Dylan, Derrick and Massie were sitting in my shared room, talking.

We had let Massie in on the loop because of the fact that the sirens had hurt her, so she deserved to know. Oh, and turns out her wrist was in fact broken, so she now had a dark purple cast on her left wrist. The rest of the PC and I had confronted Massie on her behavior, and she broke down crying and apologized. We talked about everything and had mended our friendships.

"So, how do you get rid of the 'siren curse'?" Massie asked, using quotations with her fingers around siren curse.

"I have no idea. I'm not exactly an expert about these things." I said, rolling on my back.

"I might know someone that could help us with it." Derrick suddenly blurted out, leaping off my bed.

"Who?!" Dylan asked excitedly.

I also sat up straight, as did Massie. I didn't want to miss this.

"My mom knew this girl in Capri, Maryland. She apparently had helped mom find someone named Diana. She said the girl was an expert at things magical, that's all I heard. Of course, I didn't really pay much attention to what she was saying, I figured it was a midlife crisis or something." Derrick said, smiling.

"Well call her! Figure out if she could help!" I exclaimed, leaping off my bed and twirling in a circle.

"I will." Derrick assured me.

I laughed, and grabbed Derrick and planted a kiss on his lips. He looked stunned and I giggled.

I heard someone run out of the room, and saw Massie was gone. I looked at Dylan who shrugged, then Derrick who was dialing his mom.

Why did Massie leave?

"Hey mom, yeah I'm good, I had a question for you," He paused, and then continued speaking. "Who was that girl in Capri that helped you? You said she was experienced in magic?" there was a long pause while Derrick listened to his mom. "Really? Oh, well I guess that won't help. Oh, she does? Great! Could you give me the location of her store then?" Derrick motioned for something to write with, and I quickly grabbed my notebook and a pen. I was glad it was already flipped to a blank page, because I wrote a lot of important stuff in there. "Thanks so much mom! Oh, you want me to Skype later? Okay, I will. Bye mom. Love you too." Then he hung up the phone, mumbling the last part. I laughed, he was really too adorable.

He turned to us. "Well, guess what? We got the directions!" I hugged him, and Dylan cheered. "But how will we get to Maryland?"

"Massie." We all stated at the same time, and walked out of the room. Dylan ran into Massie's room, and came out a few minutes later with a huge grin.

"Tomorrow were going to Maryland. Just us, no one else."

We all shared a huge grin. I realized something. Alicia was going to be mighty pissed when she heard we were going to Maryland, as would Kristen. The plan was that tomorrow when we would have just taken the plane home, we would just board the Maryland plane instead.

* * *

I walked outside, planning on going out to the water, considering I was really hungry, as in ready to eat a heart, but swimming curved my appetite somewhat. I walked into a restaurant first, and ordered a hamburger and fries, with a chocolate shake. This guy came up and sat next to me.

"Hey pretty lady, what's on your mind?" He asked, probably trying to be cool but ended up seeming slimy. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He kept trying to talk to me but I never responded. Once I was done, I walked outside, and decided to cut behind the building because it was quicker to get to the ocean that way. I was just behind the building when someone slammed me up against it. I saw it was that guy from inside.

"You didn't think I would just let you get away huh?" he asked, breathing alcohol breath all over me. I grimaced. He slammed his mouth onto mine and forced his tongue in my mouth while his hands where going up my shirt. I was scared, and I knew he was going to try to rape me. I tried shoving him off but he wouldn't budge. When he tried going into my pants I got really scared. I felt the change coming, the hunger growing. I knew I was becoming the monster but I couldn't stop it. I saw his eyes widen as I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see I was covered in blood. I looked down and saw the guys chest torn up, and I was covered in blood. The sad thing was I felt so good. I ran away, cutting through the woods, keeping back my tears. I rammed into someone. I looked and saw it was Thea.

"So my guess is you fed huh?" Thea actually sounded somewhat sympathetic. I nodded, wiping away tears. "Did you dispose of the body?" I shook my head. "Tell me where it happened, you go clean up and I will get the mess disposed of." She told me, and I quick let her know where it happened. She went to get her car and I went to the ocean to clean off and swim a bit. I finally got out once it was dark and went to Massie's, and no one was up when I entered. I walked in my room, and heard Dylan's snoring. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Over the past month I had been losing the natural siren glow, my eyes had been dull, my hair had been dull, limp, and falling out in clumps. My cheekbones had been jutting out, I had dark circles under my eyes, and I couldn't sleep.

Now my eyes were bright and shiny, my hair full, luscious, and glossy, no circles under my eyes, I was glowing, and looked way healthier. I tried out my voice and noticed it wasn't so rough and husky anymore; it was back to silky and velvety. I stripped out of my dripping wet dress, and put on a sports bra and spandex shorts.

I went to bed, but lay awake mostly the entire time. I just couldn't believe I killed someone, I didn't even know who it was.

* * *

**Soo Claire killed some dude… and Derrick's mom knows a person who will help them! Penn and Massie sure hate each other huh? Lol(:**

** 2,611 words, not including authors note! Longest chapter, hope you guys liked it! Review/favorite/follow!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, favorite this story, or followed it! It means so much to me! So next chapter will be them going to Capri, and meeting the girl (: I think some of you may know her, she was in the Watersong series (: did any of you read Elegy yet? Oh god I loved it! **

**Don't forget to review, thanks to everyone who review last chapter!**

**JOV- I loved your review! You're so nice, im glad you like the story! And I do have to agree with you about it being focused on the boys, I didn't even realize that happening, thanks for telling me!**

**psychotic honeybadger of death- your reviews always make me laugh, haha(: just had to tell you that :D**

**update should be soon, but not tomorrow because I am going school shopping! Probably Monday (:**

- **Maya xxxxxx**


End file.
